The Undercover
by KodokSangar
Summary: The Space quakes happened in Tengu city more often than usual. The American 1st Sorcery Operation Battalion AKA Counter-Spirit Forces (CSF) send some of its wizards to Japan to assist the AST. But one of the wizards has some Undercover Mission. Second Lieutenant Yuzuru Eversmann will not be your usual wizard. Rated T for violence, strong language, and etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, KodokSangar here. This is my forth story and my first DAL Fanfic. If you like Strike Witches, Infinite Stratos, and Call of Duty, please check my other fanfic. Okay, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN DATE A LIVE FRANCHISE!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

Prologue

30 March 2018, 14:38

Houston, Texas, U.S.A

It was the afternoon in the downtown of the city of Houston. Everything went in peaceful until an alarm went off. Every people in the area were run to the closest shelter to protect themselves from the space quake. In America's soil, space quakes were rather rare than in Asia. But it doesn't mean it never happened.

Not far from the downtown, 5 wizards or maybe male wizards could be seen flied toward the downtown in V formation. All of them wore dark green armor with guns in their hands. There were jetpacks in their legs and in their wings. They also wore gold visor that covered their eyes. They were the wizards of the 1st Sorcery Operation Battalion AKA Counter-Spirit Forces. The wizard in the front who appeared to be the squad lead raised his right hand, told the rest of the team to stop. He has slightly long but neat aqua hair and wielded a SCAR-H Battle Rifle with an M203 grenade launcher and Holograpic sight. He contacted someone in the intercoms.

"Crossroad, this is Spear 1-1 actual. We are at the save range of the space quake radius, awaiting your order, over!" Major Sergeant Yuzuru Eversmann (15) said in fully military tone. He was the strongest wizard in America's history.

"Roger that Spear 1-1. Maintain the save range from the radius. The space quake will happen in 5,4,3,2,1!" Crossroad said just before the space quake happened. The space quake happened just after he finished his word.

"Wow, that's a pretty huge space quake!" one of the wizard, Private First Class Jake Miller (15) said in awed. He has a black spiky hair and black eyes. He wielded a M1014 Grizzly shotgun.

"Well, this is seems nothing than the space quake 30 years ago." The other wizard, Corporal Mike Polonsky (16) said while chuckled. He has a wild short black hair and wielded an M4A1 with ACOG Scope.

The newest and youngest wizard, Private Lucas Anderson (14) only stared blankly at the space quake like there was nothing interesting with the space quake. He has a short dark green hair and green eyes. He wielded an SSR Designated Marksman Rifle.

After the space quake disappeared, the last wizard start to spoke. "It's over" Sergeant First Class James Roebuck (17) was the oldest wizard in the group. He has a black messy hair and wielded an MK48 Machine gun. He stared at the squad leader in his left. "What is your order, Boss?" he asked him.

Yuzuru stared at the GPS in his HUD. He saw a red dot in the center of the crater. He zoom the binocular in his visor and saw a girl stood in the center of the crater. The girl has an aqua long hair. She wore a set of Ancient Greek soldier's armor but without helmet. She wielded a shield in her left hand and spear in her right hand. She was surrounded by aqua colored aura. Probably a spirit.

Yuzuru's eyes widened after he saw the spirit's face. **"Wait, she's…no way, Yuzuki already dead, 5 years ago…in that fucking burning."** He thought. He contacted his commander in the radio. "Crossroad, we got a visual on Achilles! She is 10 clicks away from our position! Awaiting your order!"

"Understood Spear 1-1. You're clear to engage…but remember you must take her back to the HQ alive!" The Central Command replied before ending the transmission.

Yuzuru nodded. "Solid copy Crossroad! Engaging now! Spear 1-1 out!" He turned to his man. "Alright guys! We're cleared to engage! Remember, missiles and High Voltage Laser ARE unauthorized! Lock and Load!" They pushed the afterburner in their jetpack and flied to the spirit's position. They raised their weapons at her. "OPEN FIRE!" They fire their weapons at her. The spirit saw that she's under attack and raised her shield that blocked all of the Laser Enhanced Bullets. They surrounded her from all position made her overwhelmed. She fled away from the crater after Yuzuru fired his grenade launcher. "Roebuck, Miller, Polonsky! Follow her! Anderson! You with me!" All of them nodded. James, Jake, and Mike chased the spirit from behind while Yuzuru and Lucas broke from formation.

'Achilles' flied away, used the buildings to escaped from the CSF squad but they kept followed her. "Get her ass guys!" James yelled. They kept fired their weapons but none of them hit the spirit. She saw Yuzuru and Lucas come out from the back of the building in front of her. Yuzuru emptied his mag while Lucas cautiontly aimed his Sniper Rifle at the spirit. Some of the bullets hit the spirit. 'Achilles' quickly turned around and fled away from them. Jake reloaded his shotgun and fired it toward her. She readied her spear to stab Jake.

Mike saw this and flied to his friend. "MILLER!" he pushed him and both of them hit a building.

"Tch!" James pulled his light saber and charged at the spirit. He sliced vertically at her but she blocked his attack with her spear. Meanwhile, Lucas fired his rifle at the spirit from behind but she blocked it with her shield. Yuzuru also charged at the spirit with his beam machete but his attack also blocked.

"Roebuck, Anderson, help Jake and Mike! I'll take care of her!" he said. James nodded his head and flied towards Jake's and Mike's crash site. Yuzuru readied his machete while Achilles readied her sword. Both the NCO and the Spirit exchanging blow in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile in Jake's and Mike's crash site. "Miller! Are you okay?! Are you still with me?!" Mike shouted at him. Jake groaned in pain.

"Damn it, dude! You're the one who make fell worst!" He shouted back. Mike pulled him from the wrecked building. They heard a transmission.

"Spear 1-1, this is Hammer 1-1 actual. We're ready to assist you." They saw another squad of wizard coming from their right. They were more heavily armed and all of the members were teenage aged boys like them. They fired lasers at the spirit but some of the laser almost hit Yuzuru.

"Hey, watch your fire!" Yuzuru shouted at them while pulled away from the cross fire. He landed at one of the building roof top. "Regroup team!" The American-Japanese wizard said. His subordinate landed near him. He heard another transmission.

"Spear 1-1, this is Mega 61. We're almost at the operation airspace. Do we clear to landed, over?" The MH-60M Blackhawk pilot said.

"Negative, Mega 61. The LZ is still hot! We'll tell you if it's secured!" Yuzuru yelled.

"You got it, Spear 1-1 but please double time it, out!" The pilot replied.

Yuzuru heard another transmission, this time from the HQ. "Spear 1-1, this is Crossroad actual. Have you secured the spirit yet?"

"Negative, Crossroad. She is still up there, wrestling with Hammer 1-1." The Sergeant said while starring at Hammer 1-1 and 'Achilles' who still fighting.

"Sergeant Eversmann, I want you to secure her with ANY necessary! I don't care how much it will cost. I want you to bring that bitch to base for a research. 'CSF Never Backward' how copy?"

The squad lead of Spear 1-1 sighed before replied. "Solid copy, Crossroad. We will secure her as fast as possible!"

"Understood, Spear 1-1…and happy hunting, son" The Leader of CSF said, ending the transmission.

Yuzuru raised his index and middle finger and circled it, telling his squad to regroup. "Alright guys, we only have a change to attack and captured Achilles once. So now we gonna help Hammer 1-1 to secure her! Understood?" all of them nodded. "Alright, check your weapons and ammo!" He said before starred at his HUD.

In his HUD :

**GUN : **

**PRIMARY : FN SCAR-H**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII/250**

**SECONDARY : USP 45**

**IIIIIIIIIIII/96**

**MELEE : COMBAT BEAM MACHETE [ACTIVATED]**

**GRENADE :**

**Flashbang : 4**

**HE Grenade : 4**

**Smoke Grenade : 4**

**MISSILE : AIM-9 Sidewinder/20**

**LASER : ALW-L [READY]**

**SHIELD : ECBA Mark 2 [ACTIVATED]**

**DAMAGE : 34 %**

"46 rounds left, I'm good" Jake said while reloading his shotgun.

"4 mags left" Lucas said in emotionless tone.

"6 mags, still fresh" Mike said.

"200 rounds left, me good too" James said. The NCO nodded his head.

"Alright, let's get it done" Yuzuru contacted the Hammer 1-1 leader, Master Sergeant Chris Dimitri Kazakov (16). "Hammer 1-1, gimme SITREP, over!"

"We're currently fighting Achilles. Don't worry, we got the upper hand but unfortunately…we don't know how to take her down without killing her. We need your assistance, Spear 1-1!" replied the purple haired sergeant.

"Alright, keep over powered her, we're coming to your location, out!" Yuzuru replied. He jumped from the building and activated his jetpack and flied toward the Achilles who still fighting with the other CSF squad.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris and Achilles engaged in close combat battle. During the fight, he got a transmission from Spear 1-1 lead.

"Hammer 1-1, this is Spear 1-1 actual. We're at your 3 o'clock and about 4 clicks from your location. Can you make Achilles fly to our location? We have set a trap for her." Chris nodded his head as he continued engaging Achilles.

"Affirmative, Spear 1-1. We will try it." He blocked her attack and swung his beam sword upward to distract her. He quickly pulled his G18 Machine Pistol from his holster and fired at her. Some of the spirit was able to block it with her force field. "GIVE HER HELL!" The American-Russian wizard yelled and his subordinate fired at her. She blocked the Enhanced Laser bullets just before she fled.

"She is getting away!" One of the Hammer 1-1 wizards shouted.

"No, she's not." Chris calmly stated after saw Achilles flied toward Spear 1-1's supposed position.

* * *

James saw the spirit flied to their location. He contacted his squad lead. "Sarge, she's coming to our location."

"Alright, wait for my signal." Yuzuru said in transmission. James nodded to Mike who was on the floor, some meters below him. He also nodded to Jake and Lucas who hid behind the building across the road. "DO IT! DO IT!" Yuzuru barked in the intercoms. The four wizards quickly fired their energy net. This made Achilles surprised but the net got her trapped. From the sky above, Yuzuru raised his machete. He used his ALW-L laser to upgrade his machete. He charged at the spirit while screamed. However, the spirit could release her body from the net but she was unable to block or evade the NCO's attack. The machete stabbed her armor and made both of them crushed the ground. Achilles regained her consciousness and saw one of the 'mecha mecha soldiers' injected her neck.

Yuzuru injected a serum that made her asleep. After she lost her consciousness, he pulled a plastic handcuff and tied her hand with it. "Spear 1-1 to all units! JACKPOT! Achilles is secured!" he said in excitement. One of the wizards took out a stretcher from his bag. They placed the spirit's body to the stretcher and tied her. Yuzuru contacted the Black Hawk pilot. "Mega 61, the LZ has been secured you're cleared to landed."

"Understood, Spear 1-1. ETA 30 seconds out!" Some minutes later, the Black Hawk landed near the wizards while two Apache AH-64D Longbow escort attack helicopter circled around the LZ to made sure there's no another hostile in the area.

Some regular soldier come out from the Blackhawk and took the stretcher and the spirit to the Chopper followed by the wizards excluding Yuzuru. Later, a man came out from the chopper. He has a very short black hair. He also wore the same armor like the wizards except he don't bring any weapon except for an M9 Berreta in his hips. It was not other than Captain Tony Sulivan (27) the leader of CSF 'A' Company. Yuzuru noticed him and quickly saluted at him. "Major Sergeant Yuzuru Eversmann, At your service, Captain."

Tony gave back the salute. "At ease Sergeant" After they both at ease from the salute the Captain asked the younger and lower rank young man. "Did you guys lost something?"

"No, sir. There's no casualties but we wasted many amount of ammo …like usual." He answered. Tony nodded his head.

"Alright, let's go home Sergeant"

"Aye aye sir!" Yuzuru said. They both boarded the chopper.

"Crossroad to all units, Achilles has been captured! Mission completed! Return to base!" The chopper took off and headed to northwest and with its escorts.

* * *

**Glossary :**

**Oscar Mike : On the way**

**Clicks : Kilometer**

**SITREP : Report**

**ETA : Extended Time to Arrive**

**1****st**** Sorcery Operation Battalion(1SOC) or Counter-Spirit Forces : It's a fictional secret military organization or in short, 'The American's AST version'. But unlike AST, the CSF size is at least 360 wizards or over a battalion and all of the wizards are a highly trained boy who has passed an inhuman entrance test. It was based from 1****st**** Special Forces Operation Detachment AKA Delta Force. This organization is commissioned by The United States Special Operation Command (SOCOM). Not only to capture or eliminated spirits, they also can do other missions like Direct Action, Combat Inteligence, Cyber Warfare, Unconventional Warfare, Counter Terrorism, Hostage Rescue, and even Assassinations.**

**ECBA or Enhanced Combat Battle Armor : It's also my fictional combat armor. It's produced by various companies like General Dynamic, Loockhead Martin, Mcdonells Douglas, Colt, Remington, and the other companies except the DEM Industries. It also has the same power like CR unit except this armor only can be used by boys. If you has problem to think how it looks like, just think about MJOLNIR Mark 5 from HALO with wings and jetpack like CR unit but without helmet and the armor is more thin. Currently the mark 1 and 2 is used by the CSF and the other Anti Spirit organization but the mark 3 will explained in later chapter. **

**ALW or American Laser Weapon : A fictional weaponry that used to fired laser. There are three types of this weapon. H to high voltage laser for kill the spirit but can made the wizards lost his power and even can dangered his life, M to medium for made the spirit unconscious but the wizards ECBA can obtained some several damage , and L , the one Yuzuru used to low for weakened a spirit.**

**#PrayForGaza**

**#PrayForMH17**

**That is the chapter 1 and the prologue, pretty short ehh? As you can see, Miller, Roebuck, Lucas, and Sulivan were based on the Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts chara while Eversmann was based on Matt Eversmann, the 'main protagonist' in Black Hawk Down while the Yuzuru is based on Yuzuru Otonashi from Angel Beats!. Crossroad is based on Colonel Armstrong 'Crossroad' from Arma 3 while Kazakov himself was randomly come out from my mind and Achilles is a great Greek Hero during the Battle of Troy. Some of the weapons were real-life military hardware and I think this fanfic is really involved militaries and the others craps. I'm still not a good writer so please give me tips not flames. Okay, see ya!**

[CONNECTION TERMINATED]


	2. Promoted, Reunion, New Missions

**I'm here with the second chapter of 'The Undercover'. I've already watch the second season of DAL but I found that one of the spirit cast's name is also 'Yuzuru'(I mean Yuzuru Yamai). Well, since I've already named my main OC as 'Yuzuru' too, I'll keep that because it is logic, isn't it? If there are peoples with same given name? Maybe I'll update the next chapter a month later because I must write my other story and my school busy is really get me fucked up. Let's start again!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: PROMOTED, REUNION, NEW MISSIONS

Promoted, Reunion, New Missions

2 April 2018, 18:50

CSF GHQ, Nevada, U.S.A

It was the evening in the 1st Sorcery Operation Battalion's Headquarter in Nevada Desert. The base was rather crowded. The mechanic checked the aircraft, helicopter, and the other vehicles in the base. There were some base volunteers walked around the base or stood in the post near the entrance gate. The base itself also looks like a normal military base. It surrounded by Surface to Air Missiles site to shut down any intruder's aircraft. It also has an airstrip, hangar, some barracks, radar site, fuel depot and ammo and supply storage made it looks like a normal military base.

In one of the hangar, many base personels and wizards can be seen rested for dinner. The song 'Clear Sailing' was rang over the base from the loud speaker. There were two wild pigs that being grilled on the griller. Later an African-American man entered the hangar. The man had a bald hair(probably because of stress) and wore a US Army shirt. There were two oak leaves insignia in both of his shoulder marking that he is a Lieutenant Colonel. He seems to be at least 35 years old. He walked to the queue near were the wild pigs grilled. "What's going on here, Sergeant?" He said snapped one of the soldier there. It was Yuzuru himself with a plate full of vegetables and pork meat. He wore a simple grey plain T-Shirt with a pair of cargo pants and his combat boots rather than his ECBA Mark 2. There also a pair of dog tags tied on his neck. He continued as they eyes meet each other. "Another taxpayer funded CSF Safari?" He asked coldly

"Sorry, sir. This is nothing to do with me." He simply replied to the leader of the CSF.

"Yes, it is. You're the leader of the last operation." He said back before the Sergeant walked back to the queue. "Mind to explain it?"

Yuzuru shrugged but explained what happened. "Yes…Of course, Colonel Spencer. About…three hours ago…"

* * *

About Three Hours Ago

2 April 2018, 15:47

Florida's forest, U.S.A

The wizards of Spear 1-1 and Hammer 1-1 were sat in a Blackhawk helicopter cabin with their full combat armor and weapons. There was a space quake about minutes or maybe an hour ago in the Florida's forest. They were planning to capture the spirit alive like Achilles. But after they arrived, they found nothing than a small crater without anything there. They search for the spirit which they believed still in the area for minutes but they found nothing. They decided to go back to the HQ with a Blackhawk helicopter who has already arrived at the operation airspace. Chris who sat near the door with his M4A1 saw some wild pigs ran from the helicopter which flied on low altitude.

Chris changed his Laser Enhanced Bullets Mag with an original 5,56 mm Caliber mag. "Hey, who's hungry here?" He asked the rest of his squad mate but he only earned chuckles from them. He released the safety in his rifle to 'single shot' and aimed at some of the pigs. "**Prikhodite k pape!**(Come to daddy!)." He said in Russian with a smirk in his face. He squeezed the trigger twice.

* * *

"Well, that's it." Yuzuru said after he ended the story. "Have a nice meal, sir." He said again before went back to the queue.

Spencer inhaled deeply before yelled. "KAZAKOV!" He screamed as loud as he could and even made the windows in the Hangar broke but no one closed their ears except for the new personels and wizards because they usually heard their Commander yelled whenever he angry.

Hearing his name being yelled, Chris ate all of his meal as fast as he could and quickly ran toward the bald colonel and saluted him. "Wap if it sop?" He asked with his mouth full of food.

"Chew it first before talking, son!" he said with a rather calm voice. Chris chewed his meal before once again saluted at him.

"What is it, sir?" Spencer gave back the salute.

"What are you doing in the last mission?"

"Well, I did some aerial target practice, sir. I don't want to leave its behind…" He said while starred at the grilled pigs before starred back at the Colonel. "…and don't worry sir, I use a normal caliber."

"Laser or no laser it's still a hot weapon. Safety should be always on all times except for combat and training." He said with some pressure on his tone. "Let me remind you Sergeant, you're the 'runner up' of the best wizard in America history."

"My safety is here, sir." He said while take out a cross necklace from his T-Shirt. "Excuse me, sir. I got some backache after I got back to base." He said while touched his back and leave the Colonel.

As the CO of the CSF, Spencer could fire every single wizard in the CSF but he knew even the wizards are soldiers and mentally strong, the teenager's hearts are still resided in their souls. He sat at the same table with Tony. "Let it be John, the boys hasn't eat for couples of hour and the food supplies hasn't come yet." The Captain said to the higher ranked man.

He facepalmed while talking to his subordinate and best friend. "I don't believe this. The AST and SSS girls are far better than those bunches of undisciplined barbaric cowboys you called wizards."

Later a wizard with still in his full ECBA Mark 1 armor came and saluted at both the Captain and the Colonel. Both of them stood up and gave back the salute. After went ease the wizard began to talk. "Sir, General Armstrong is waiting for you both in the research center."

John nodded his head. "Okay, tell me we'll be there." The wizard nodded and left.

* * *

A man named Gary Armstrong (55) was stood in front of a room. He wore a US Army Shirt with Four Star insignia in both of his shoulder. He has a pretty short hair and a handlebar moustache. He also wore a black barret that closed his entire hair. He stared inside the room by a big window in front of him. In the room there were some scientists and researchers checked something about the DNA, fingerprints, blood, and the other science craps from a spirit that codenamed Achilles who still unconscious on a bed with a blanket that closed all of her body excluding her head and both hands. The General held a paper in his right hand. He later stared at the left were both leader of the Alpha Company and the entire of CSF unit coming. They both saluted at him which he saluted back.

"You call us, sir?" John asked the General.

"Yes, it is Colonel, Captain." He replied. "This is about Achilles…and one of your men."

John and Tony stared at each other before stared back at Gary. "What do you mean by 'one of our men'." Tony asked curiously.

The General of SOCOM gave Spencer the paper. John's eyes widened after he read the result. This caught Tony's attention.

In the paper was written:

**DNA result test: Comparison between genetic traits of**

- **Major Sergeant Yuzuru Eversmann**

- **Codename: Achilles**

**Result: The Genetic Pattern is 99,99% match.**

**Fingerprint matching result: The fingerprints of Codename: Achilles is matched with Yuzuki Eversmann.**

Both of them shocked after they read the paper. "So it's mean…" John said in shocked tone.

"…Eversmann's sister is alive but…" Tony continued and starred at Achilles's unconscious body. "…how could she become a spirit?!"

Gary shook his head. "I don't know but I want to inform you that I want to make Sergeant Yuzuru Eversmann as the subject my power displacement augmentation experiment."

"But why must Eversmann?" John asked

"Because they DNA are same, I'm really sure the experiment will 70% successful." He replied.

"What about the '30%'?" This time Tony asked with serious tone, concerned about one of his boy safety.

"It failed." The General said in flat tone.

"Permission to talk freely, sir." The Colonel asked.

"Permission granted."

"Do you? Okay then…" John paused a bit before continued. "…are you out of your mind?!"

Gary only raised his eyebrows

"Do you think it is a logical choice using our best of the best wizard as one of your 'Random Whatever Spartan Augmentation' experiment rat?!" He asked sarcastically. "Let me tell you something sir, we are fully different than those DEM dogs! Our wizard safety is more important than our mission! So, that's my duty to protect my men at all costs!"

Gary sighed before replied. "I understand about your concern, Colonel. And don't worry, if this experiment successful, this Yuzuru Eversmann will have Achilles's spirit power but I'll make sure he can't go berserk and Achilles or probably Yuzuki Eversmann will become a normal teenage girl without spirit power." He took a breath before continued. "The Sergeant also will can use the prototype of our new ECBA Mark 3, as you know it needed a lot of power and of course he can use the spirit power to operate it."

"What if it's failed?" John asked again.

"They both will lost ALL of their power or worst died." This made John enraged.

"Good god man, you can at least think again about that hard decision again!" He said again still in his angered tone.

"I've already thought about this multiple time and I will not force him." The General replied. "Tell him about this! That's an order!"

John stared at the General with his sharp glare before whispered something to Tony. Tony Stared back at Gary before nodded and leave the two. "**Caterpillar Moustaches Bastard!" **He cursed in his thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room in one of the barracks, some wizards gathered there. They had a conversation with the other wizard, watching TV, browsing internet, or just rested there.

Mike was stood in front of one of the sofa while wore his full ECBA Mark 2 armor except he didn't wear the visor but he wore a conventional unit helmet and combat boots made he look very weird.

"Speak up. So, this is your safety?" He said in his usual joking tone while pointed at the helmet in his head. "Well, this is my boot, son" He said again while pointed at his boot made the other wizards laughed. "And it will fit up your ass with the proper amount of force." He said again. The wizards were just laughed at him.

While in the other side of the living room Lucas was drawing something in his drawing book with glasses in his eyes. Yuzuru who lay in the sofa near him began to ask him. "How is your manga Lucas?" He said while look at the drawing book. "I heard you won the shoujo manga writing competition last week, isn't it?"

Lucas nodded without looking at him. "Yeah, that's it. I got the third place but I thought it was better than nothing." He paused to catch a breath. "Not only got a bronze medal and 250 dollars, I got many of fans including my sister's daughter. So, I'll continue my work."

"Oh yeah, I heard that your sister's husband has been back from Afghanistan, isn't he?" He asked again. Lucas only hummed in response. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, he is okay. He only got some several injuries and fortunately he didn't get a PTSD. Like Narosky said 'There's no unwounded soldier in a war'." He said in his usual flat tone. "As you know almost all the male on my family has a military back ground. My ancestors were fight in the American Revolution war and the Civil war. And my grandfather, Bud Anderson or more known as 'the crazy ace' was fight the Krauts during the Second World War. My father also fought in Vietnam War and finally my uncle who fought in the Gulf War. I thought your uncle, Matt Eversmann also fought during the Battle of Moghadissu , isn't he?"

"Yes, he is" Yuzuru said in sad tone. "He only told me about that once. He don't want to remember that fucking day were his friends were get killed by the Somalis Militia."

Seeing his reaction, Lucas didn't say anything and continued his draw.

James still focused in finishing a date simulation game on his Samsung Android. He suddenly asked Jake who calmly watched the TV. "Hey Jake, Chris, Aika want me to choice a panties for her. Which one do you think it's good?"

Jake sighed and shook his head. "Dammit James, I think you must stop playing that shit."

"Well, I'll only stop playing this game if my mother told me. But unfortunately, you're not my mother Jake." He said while chuckled.

Chris smirked on his reply. "Ask Comrade Yuzuru about that. He was played countless dating sim game before. That question means nothing to him."

"Whaa?" Yuzuru said in both confused and surprised as he stared at Chris.

"That's right, isn't it Yuzuru? I thought you've played those games countless time." Jake said again.

The Aqua haired Sergeant sighed while placed his right hand on his palm. "Tell her to wear the panties with blue and white stripes, that an order."

Chris, Jake, and James laughed after heard their squad leader answer but James obeyed his 'order'. Jake quickly raised the TV volume. "Oh wait, this is my favorite part." It was an anime TV series called 'Baka to Test' that being played in the TV. Jake frantically laughed when he watched the TV.

Back to Mike, the joker was still busy to make his squad mate laughed. "Hey, we're at the 10-yard line here, men. You understand. Can you count, one, two, ten?" The other wizards laugh exploded. "Okay? We're my running backs? I say again, we are my running backs?" Almost all of the wizards shouted 'Hoo-ah'. But all of them stop laughing after Tony suddenly appeared behind Mike. Mike quickly release his conventional unit helmet and act innocently like there was nothing happened.

Tony slowly walked to Mike before asked the present wizards who most of them from the Alpha Company. "Pretty funny, hoo-ah?" some of the wizards replied 'Hoo-ah' in low tone while some of them tried to suppress their laugh. "Alright sit down Corporal." After Mike sat down on the sofa, he began the announcement. "Okay boys. As you know, the spirit's activity in Tengu city, Japan increases wildly. So, the AST asked the United States Japan Forces for assistance. Some of the Alpha Company wizards will be deployed there at no times. Okay, that's all. Carry on." After the announcement every wizards in the rooms were murmured excitingly about the announcement. Suddenly a phone call ringtone 'woody woodpecker' from James Samsung Android ranged. He quickly picked it up.

"Hello, baby." he said. "Oh, sorry I'm busy right now."

"Hey James, I thought you must stop playing otome game!" Mike suddenly shouted in his teasing grin.

"Shut the fuck off!" James shouted back to Mike. "Oh, okay see ya, baby." He said.

"Hey as you know, Sergeant Roebuck is cheating his girlfriend with a virtual anime girl!" He quickly shouted again just before James touched the end call button.

James quickly stood up and walked with an angered face to Mike. "You die, bitch!"

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, MIKE!" Jake shouted. Without any warning, Mike quickly ran out from the living room while being chased by James. Sometimes later, a distance scream can be heard.

"COME BACK HERE! I'M GONNA SHOVE YOUR ASS WITH MY FUCKING HUGE BOOTS!"

Bruugghh. "UWWAAA, SHIT! GET OFF ME! THIS ISN'T A GODDAMN FOOTBALL!"

"DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU ASSHOLE!"

Thuuddd. "ARRGGHH, DON'T KICK MY DICK DAMMIT! I'M STILL VIRGIN!"

Of course, the wizards who heard the scream laughed, even Lucas who has an emotionless personality also laughed a bit. After Tony recovered from his laugh, he walked toward Yuzuru who still laughed.

"*cough*…Eversmann, General Armstrong want to talk head to head with you."

"Okay sir but…what for?" Yuzuru asked in fully confused tone.

"Just make sure to get your ass over there. You'll know it later, Hoo-ah?" He replied.

"Hoo-ah" The Sergeant said before stood up and get off from the room with his superior.

* * *

The two finally arrived in front of the laboratory. Yuzuru who now dressed in his army shirt quickly saluted at Gary as he noticed him. "Major Sergeant Yuzuru Eversmann. Reporting for duty, General!"

The General saluted back. "At ease, Sergeant." After they at ease from the salute, he started talking. "Do you know why I call you?" He asked. Yuzuru shook his head. But he confused because both Tony and John gave him an uneasy look. "Alright follow me!"

The four later entered the briefing room. The briefing room itself has many chairs like a theater and a big holographic screen in front of the chairs. Yuzuru, Tony, and John sat at the chairs in the front row while Gary stood in front of the screen.

"Okay, gentlemen let's start." He said while press the button on the remote he hold. Some image pops up from the screen. The first image was a UAV video feed of a burning complex residence.

"This is…" Yuzuru said in shaken tone.

Gary nodded his head. "Yes, this is the Predator feed of the burning Nanko complex residence in Tengu City five years ago." Yuzuru's eyes widened in shook. "As you know this is the time when we found you."

The UAV's camera zoomed in and recorded a spirit that stood up in front of an unconscious boy in a ruined and burned house. The spirit and boy weren't other than Achilles and Yuzuru. But later, the video when to static and another image popped up from the screen. It was the photo of a preteen Japanese girl. The girl has a long aqua hair and appeared to be happy. Once again Yuzuru shocked after saw the photo. "Is that…Yuzuki?"

The General nodded. "It is indeed Yuzuki Eversmann, your little sister. But we still don't sure if she is still alive or not. The Predator was down when we recorded the burning." He said in flat tone. "When the SAR team arrived at where we found you, they also found two unidentified bodies which we assumed it was your parents but we don't found Yuzuki's body there. The SAR team has checked all side in the house and didn't find anything. So, we listed her as one of the victims."

Yuzuru stared at the floor. He recalled the time when the incident happens.

* * *

About Five years ago

11 June 2013, 14:00

Nanko Complex Residence, Tengu City, Japan

Yuzuru stood up to his feet. He stared at his surround. Fire was everywhere. He stared forward and saw someone in a strange armor kneeled backing him. "Who are you?!" Yuzuru shouted at her.

As he approached her, the figure slowly turned her head toward him. "Onii-chan, NO! Get away from me!" The figure shouted back. Yuzuru shocked after know that the figure was his own sister.

"Yuzuki?" As he slowly walked to her, she throws a blue fire at him, knocking him. He saw her eyes were full of horror as his vision turned to black.

* * *

After recalled of his past, The Sergeant held his head with both his hands as a massive pain stabbed his head. Both John and Tony stood up from their seat and hold the young boy's hands.

"Eversmann, are you okay?!"

"Talk to me son!"

Yuzuru lowered both of his hands and weakly waved his right hand. He stared at Gary who stood in front of him while giving a concern look at the younger soldier. "Please…to the point, General…why you call me?" He asked weakly.

The General nodded. "Alright, Sergeant." John and Tony sat back on their seat. "Let's continue, I just want to say that your sister possibly is still alive…" He exhaled deeply before continued his word. "…but as Achilles."

Yuzuru suddenly froze in his seat. "What?! How could it possible?!"

"I don't know son, but many quotes said 'There's nothing impossible in this world'. So, it may be possible even thought I don't know why?"

Yuzuru became uneasy because he wasn't only fight his own sister, he also shoot her with his rifle and even hurt her. Gary knew what he thought and calmed him.

"I know what are you thinking, Sergeant. But if it wasn't because you beat her, we still don't know if she's still alive or not." He took the result of the spirit's DNA and fingerprints and gave it to the young boy. "You might want to check this."

Yuzuru took the result from his hand and read it. He also shocked like John and Tony before.

Just before Yuzuru said a thing, Gary started to talk. "At first I also shocked after saw the result. And I want you to do the power displacement augmentation experiment tomorrow because the successful percentage will increase if the subjects have a same DNA." He paused a bit before continued. "I will not force you to do this but if this success you will have her spirit power and become stronger while she will become a normal teenager. But if this failed you both will-"

Yuzuru cut off The General's words. "I'll do it. As a good brother, I'll do everything to save Yuzuki, I don't care if this will danger my life. If this experiment failed, we both will follow where our parents stay. That's all."

Gary smiled at his answer. "Oh wait, I forget something." He took a black box from his pocket and gave to Yuzuru.

"What is this?" The boy curiously opened the box. His eyes widened after he saw the things inside the box. It was two rank insignia with a stripe on the center of it. "This is…!"

"Congratulation, Eversmann. You're Second Lieutenant Now." He said calmly.

Yuzuru excitingly saluted at him. "Thank you very much sir!" He slowly lowered his hand and asked his superior. "Before I do the experiment, I have a last request."

Gary raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

* * *

Yuzuki sat on a chair in a small room. The room was more like a small room. It has a bed, a sink, a toilet, a shower, a table, and two chairs. The door was locked from outside. She wore a kind of hospital pajamas. The last thing she remembered that she woke up in a laboratory. Later a group of man that wore a grey camo shirt entered the laboratory and took her to this room. From how they act and speak, the group of man probably a soldier.

Later, someone opened the door. As the door closed, the man started to talk in a familiar voice. "Yuzuki?" the young girl turned her head to the man. The man was dressed in the same uniform like the soldier. But he has an aqua hair and red eyes like her, except his hair is shorter than her. Her eyes widened after she saw him. She quickly got off from her seat and embraced him.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzuki said to her brother with teary eyes. Yuzuru returned the hug. "Onii-chan, I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Yuzuki." He said. He released her and wiped all of her tears. He slowly got her back to her seat. He sat in the other chair facing her. His smiled later turned into a serious face. "Who the hell are you, Yuzuki?"

She surprised a bit but she smiled like a child. "I'm Yuzuki, your cute little sister, why do you not knowing me?"

"I know you're Yuzuki but how you can have a spirit power? And how you mysteriously disappeared five years ago?"

As she bombarded by questions, she lowered her face. "I don't know, the only thing I remember before woke up in the laboratory, an aqua haired mecha mecha soldier injected my neck. I only feel that I've been a sleep for long time."

He nodded. "Alright, I have some question for you." Yuzuki gave a 'what is it' look. "What color do you like?"

"Blue."

"What is the name of your cat?"

"Hikari."

"So, you're really Yuzuki."

"Of course, I am. But what happened Onii-chan?" She asked curiously.

The now promoted Officer explained her what happened.

She shocked after hear him. "What?! This is a joke, right?"

He shocked his head. "No, this is true. But don't worry, my superior will make an experiment that save you. The experiment will displace your spirit power to my body. We still don't sure if this will success or not. We will either Alive or Die." He stared at her shocked face.

"If this successful, what happened with both of us?"

He gently smiled at her. "They will send me to Tengu City, the place where we born and raised with my squad for a duty. But don't worry, you will live in my old apartment in Houston and will attend a Junior High school there. Every month I'll send you moneys, use it wisely." He pulled the chair closer to her, facing her. "After, I back from Japan. I'll always be with you." He extended his pinkies before continued. "Promise me, okay."

Yuzuki smiled back at him and tied their pinkies. "I Promise." After tied their pinkies, she hugged him. "I love you, Onii-chan." Yuzuru only smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

The next day, is the time when the augmentation experiment happened. Yuzuru entered the laboratory with his service uniform. He saw Yuzuki's body on a tube full of blue waters and only dressed on her underwear with an oxygen mask.

"Release your clothes, please." One of the Scientist said.

Yuzuru untied his Uniform and entered the other tube. He took the oxygen mask on. As the blue waters fill the tube, he began to fall asleep.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**UAV : Unmanned Aerial Vehicle**

**LT : The short for Lieutenant **

**PTSD or Posttraumatic Stress Disorder : a trauma that may developed after a person is exposed to one or more traumatic events, such as sexual assault, warfare, serious injury, or threats of imminent death that result in feelings of intense fear, horror, and powerlessness. War veterans are commonly risk for PTSD. (Please see Wikipedia)**

* * *

**That's the Second Chapter of The Undercover. As you see, Yuzuru has a tragic experience like Shido and Origami but unlike Origami, Yuzuru joined the CSF because he just wanted to do it and he didn't have any hatred toward spirits. If you ask why the wizards said and chanted 'Hoo-ah', it's because Tony was a Ranger before joined the CSF and the Alpha Company were trained by the Rangers at Fort Bening just before this stories began. I want to say Happy Eidul Fitri to you if you celebrate it (me too) and please forgive me if I said or did something wrong that made you angered. Thank you for you who has follows, reviews, and favorites my story, I will not disappoint you guys. Don't worry the original DAL cast will be stared at the next chapter. Okay, I'm out! **

[CONNECTION TERMINATED]


	3. Welcome to Circle Zone

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the Third chapter of The Undercover. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Some info : **

"Enter the text" Normal.

**"Enter the text" **Thinking.

**"Enter the text"**Intercom, announcement, phone, or Radio.

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN DATE A LIVE FRANCHISE!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 : WELCOME TO CIRCLE ZONE

Welcome to Circle Zone

28 April 2018, 20:19

In the sky above Tengu City, Kanto Region, Japan

In the sky above Tengu City, a Boeing C-17 transport aircraft could be seen flying above the city. The transport aircraft itself was painted in grey with United States Air Force roundel in its wings.

Inside the aircraft, there were 25 wizards of the CSF. All of them wore the service uniform that issued to the US Army Ranger. Almost all of the wizards looked out from the windows and stared at the city under the clouds.

"Wow, check it out! It's Japan!" James said.

"Holyshit! I was never thought that I'll really when here!" Mike said.

"Man, I think I'm dreaming right now!" Jake said.

Lucas only nodded in agreement. Chris only sat in the bench with a sick back in his hand.

While Yuzuru himself still sat on his seat in his deep thought. He thought about the last briefing.

* * *

Hours ago

27 April 2018, 19:37

CSF GHQ's Briefing room, Nevada, U.S.A

Everyone has left the room after the briefing. The briefing was about the Alpha Company wizard's deployment in Japan. The briefing just very simple: Help the AST to deal with the spirit or in short words, A Joint Operation. They called the Operation as 'Operation Circle Zone'.

But after all of the wizards back to their quarters, Gary, John, and Tony brought back Yuzuru who has finished his augmentation process a week ago. They sat in the same place like when their last briefing before the experiment.

"Alright, the time is short, so we will keep this brief." Gary said while turn on the projector and a holographic screen that show a world map come out. "Lieutenant Eversmann, have you tried the ECBA Mark 3 yet?" The General asked the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant nodded. "Yes sir, I can really use it. I think the reason why there're no wizards except me that can use the armor is because that armor drained to much energy and I can borrow Achilles's energy to use it, isn't it?"

"Correct." Gary replied sternly. "As you know, you and the other CSF Alpha Company Wizards will be deployed in Circle Zone AKA Tengu City but your mission isn't only just to assist the AST. When you arrive, you'll send to Raizen High school and link up with an SIAA Far East branch Agent…" an image pop-up in the screen. It was the photo of a young man about Yuzuru's age and has a wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. "…Riki Ooyama."

Yuzuru stared at the photo and nodded twice.

Gary continued. "There's also a report that one of the Spirit that appears in 'Circle Zone' codenamed Princess…" Another image that shows a purple haired girl with a strange purple armor appear "…was disappear shortly after she made contact with one of the student in Raizen High School. His name…" Another image appeared in the screen. This time was a boy also in the same age as Yuzuru. He has a slightly long but neat navy blue hair with hazel eyes. "…Shido Itsuka."

Yuzuru raised his hand. "Sir, why there's a civilian involved in this mission? You don't order me to assassinate him, right?" He asked confusedly.

"Of course not. I just want you to spying on him because I think there's another why to stop spirits without shooting bullets at them." The General paused a bit before continued. "There's also a report that he's a part of Ratatoskr, another Organization that resolved the Spirit's issues that supported by Asgard Electronics, the company the help us to made the ECBA. So, he will not be posted as hostile. Your other mission is to protect him because he's the only one who can resolve the Spirit's issues without lethal action."

"And What about 'Catfish'?"

Gary coughed a bit before told him. "Just forget about that maniac. I'll tell you about him later, Hoo-ah?"

The Aqua haired wizard stood up from his seat and chanted. "Hoo-ah!"

"Alright, you're dismissed. Good night, son." The young lieutenant saluted at the old general and left the briefing room.

* * *

"Hey, Yuzuru…are you okay?" Mike said made the Lieutenant snapped from his thought.

"Uhhh, it's nothing…" He said while waved his hands.

They heard a transmission from the C-17 pilot. **"Attention, peoples. We almost arrive at the Tengu Air Base. The time in Tengu City is 15 hours later than Nevada. Thank you and please enjoy your flight with the United States Air Force."** After the announcement, the passengers readied all of their stuff like their clothes, duffle bags, weapons, and soon. Some minutes later, the transport aircraft landed on the airstrip.

* * *

In the hallway of the AST Headquarters, some girls who were the wizards of AST walked to the briefing room. They were murmured about why their commander, Army Captain Ryouko Kusakabe told them to go to the Briefing room in this night. Two of them were Private Mikie Okamine and Master Sergeant Origami Tobiichi.

"Hey, Origami-san. Why Captain told us to the briefing room this night time?" Mikie asked the higher ranked girl.

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Origami replied plainly.

As they opened the door in the briefing room, they saw about 25 boys sat there. All of the boys were around their ages and the girls also can clearly saw the American Flag and Ranks Insignia in the boy's Grey uniform.

The wizards of the CSF sensed that the door was being opened and all of them turned their gazed to the door. They saw about 30 girls in the same ages as them stood near the door. All of them wore Green Service Uniform that issued to the JGSDF (Japan Ground Self-Defense Force).

When the two groups with different gender exchanged gaze at each other, a female voice shouted can be heard from outside the room.

"Hey, I don't tell you to stand up there! Get in, the briefing is going to begin!" After the shouted ended, all of the girls rushed enter the room and search for empty chair.

Origami and Mikie got a chair beside an Aqua Haired boy with Second Lieutenant Insignia in his uniform.

"Hey, I think I haven't met you before. Are you with the DEM?" Mikie asked the Aqua haired boy in Japanese since the boy was looks like Japanese more than American.

"Nah, I'm with the CSF. Ore wa Yuzuru Eversmann desu, Yoroshiku." Yuzuru replied in a perfect Japanese but with some American accent.

"Etto…Watashi wa Okamine Mikie desu. Kore wa Tobiichi Origami desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu, Eversmann-san." Mikie replied. Yuzuru gave a smile small and nodded at her. The other American wizards looks like also introduce themselves to the Japanese wizards. All of the boys know Japanese, thanks to Yuzuru's 'lesson' before they went to Japan. The rooms turned to silence when Ryouko came in followed by a man that around her age and has the same ranks as her.

"Okay, let's start the briefing. This time, the Alpha Company of the 1st Sorcery Operation Battalion from America will stay in Tengu City for a while and launch a joint operation with us." Ryouko told the girl. She rolled her head toward the man beside her. "Please, Captain Sulivan."

The man nodded. "Thank you for the time, Captain Kusakabe." He stared to all the wizards that present in the rooms. "Good evening, girls. My name is Captain Tony Sulivan of the Counter Spirit Force, 'the best hand-picked warriors group in this planet'. From today as you know, we will station here at Tengu city since the spirit activities are increased. I hope you all and my boys can develop a strong solidarity and friendship as long as we are here, Understood?" He said in his speech but most of the girls were puzzled on what he said. Ryouko translated what he said to Japanese.

"Yes sir!" All of them said in unison.

Ryouko began the briefing about the next mission. "Okay then, tomorrow there'll be a space quake at 1215. The space quake is predicted pretty small, so we only need two squads. I and the AST unit 01 as the primary unit will engage the spirit frontally and the CSF Spear 1-1 Actual that led by Second Lieutenant Yuzuru Eversmann as the secondary unit will engage the spirit if the spirit entered a building or the unit 01 need a backup. Question?" There's no one questioned. Ryouko nodded. "Okay then, the CSF wizards can stay at some of the spare quarters at the AST dormitory." She stared at Mikie and Origami. "Origami, Mikie, you both shows the boys their room. The rest of you, dismissed."

All of the girls, except Mikie and Origami said good bye to the boys they just meet. After the girls exited the room, the boys stood up and followed the pair of AST operators to their quarters.

"Emmm, all of the rooms in this floor are empty, you can stay there maybe that's all. And by the way your name has been written near the door…Etto…Good night, guys." Mikie said. She ran away while pulled Origami's hand.

Yuzuru turned to his men. "Alright guys. Let's get some rest. We have lot things to do tomorrow, Hoo-ah!?"

"Hoo-ah!" All of them began to enter their rooms. Yuzuru search for his room and saw a room with words 'エヴァーズマン' written near the door. He entered the room and placed all of his stuff in his room. After he finished, he took a fast shower and went to sleep because tomorrow he has a school to attend.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**SIAA or Supernatural Intelligence Assessment Alliance : A multinational Organization that tasked to search a spirit and track her down. This organization is backed and Commissioned by the UNSC (United Nations Security Council, not United Nations Space Command :v). This is my parody version of BSAA or Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance but since there's no Bioterrorism in this fic, I changed its name. Some of the Agent name's based on the Resident Evil franchise like Riki Ooyama is based on Ricky Tozawa from Manga Biohazards: Marhawa Desire. Unlike the AST, CSF, SSS, or the other anti-spirit organization, this organization is more like a detective that search for the 'bad girls' and give her information to the Anti-spirit organization for a lethal action. For some reason, the SIAA declined to co-operate with DEM because of some reason. Most of the agents are the former operator of CIA, FBI, NRIPS (National Research Institute of Police Science), MI6, MI5, and CSI (Crime Scene Investigator).**

* * *

**That's the third chapter. As you can see 3 DAL Canon has made an appearance in this chapter but this chapter is too DAMN SHORT! And don't worry about the next chapter, I make it as long as possible. 'Circle Zone' is the codename for Tengu city by the American Spec Ops that station there, because the city were looks like a circle from above but actually this codename is based at Green and Red zone of Baghdad during the 2003 Invasion of Iraq. And Happy Independence day for all of the Indonesian! (although it was 3 days ago) Let's shout 'MERDEKA!'. The 'Catfish' that mentioned in this chapter is one of the DAL Canon that I hate most. Please send me Reviews and PMs as many as possible since I only got a PM from Shin XIX and a Review from Shadowfiend1000. Cheers! ****J**

[CONNECTION TERMINATED]


	4. Meet the Hermit

**Hello everybody! I kinda skipped the chapter when Shido sealed Tohka, so this chapter is started just before Shido meet Yoshino. Of course the CSF will help the AST to chase Yoshino but our American wizards are rather to capture the Spirit alive than kill them (except if the Spirit is confirmed as 'bad girl' or hostile). And also, the CSF member will have their Callsign to protect their secrecy. That's all!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: MEET THE HERMIT

Meet the Hermit

29 April 2018, 08:00

Raizen High school Class 2-4, Tengu City, Japan

In one of the class in Raizen High School, a brown haired woman entered the class. She greeted back after being greeted by the students.

"Hey did you know guys? There's a new student from America in our class now!" The teacher, Tamae Okamine said.

**"Tohka has entered this school some days ago, who's now? Wait did she said from America?"** One of the students, Shido Itsuka thought.

"Yosh, you can enter now!" The teacher said again and the door slid open, revealing a boy with aqua hair and red eyes. He wore the Raizen High school uniform and also brought a bag with woodland camouflage on it. He wrote '結弦 エヴァーズマン' and turned to the other students.

"The name's Yuzuru Eversmann, I'm from Brooklyn. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu minna-san." He said with a mixed of American and Japanese accent and almost not showing emotion. Almost all of the female students yelled 'kyaaaa'.

"He's really cute and macho!"

"This is why I like American boy!"

"Majishiiku wa!"

Tamae sweet dropped and clapped her hands twice to silence the class.

"Okay, that's enough guys." She turned to the new student. "Sit down please, Eversmann-kun."

"Yes ma'am." He said in semi-military tone. He walked and sat in an empty seat in front of Shido.

Shido thought about the new student who claimed himself from America. **"His tone is somehow like how those guys in American's war film. Don't say that he is a CIA agent who wants to assassinate Tohka!" **He gazed at Tohka who starred curiously at Yuzuru. **"No, he can't be. But if he is, I'll not let that happened!"**

Skipped to 12:00, lunch time

During the lunch time, Yuzuru took out his lunch box and opened it, revealing a simple Japanese Bento. Later, someone took a seat in front of him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The person said. Yuzuru look up to the person, it was Shido Itsuka.

Yuzuru only nodded. **"Is he…Shido Itsuka?"**

Shido offered his hand for a handshake. "My name is Itsuka Shido. Nice too meet you. And you?"

Yuzuru took his hand. "My name is Yuzuru Eversmann. Nice too meet you too, Itsuka."

"Since we are both male why we don't call each other by name?"

"Uhhh, yes, Shido."

When Yuzuru continued to eat his meal, he saw two girls who placed their table between his. He starred at both of them. One with white hair was clearly Origami, since Yuzuru had met her in the AST base. The other one with purple hair was looks like a spirit that codenamed Princess, but how she can't be detected by the AST's magic sonar? Is it because the sonar is outdated or something? He tried to ignore it.

Sometimes later, the purple haired girl who her name's Tohka Yatogami got an argue with Origami because the spirit like girl has the same meal like Shido. Yuzuru sighed. **"Just deal with it, dude. Girls are always like that." **They kept argued until the space quake warning alarm went on.

**"This is not a drill! Go to the nearest shelter for cover! I repeat! Go to the nearest shelter for cover!"** After the alarm went off, both Yuzuru and Origami stand up.

"Yatogami, Shido, you both might go to the nearest shelter. Let's go, Tobiichi!" Yuzuru said while ran away from the class.

* * *

In the AST base

In the AST base, Yuzuru rushed toward the locker room. "Move, move, move, move!" he told the other base personel who ran in the base. He entered the locker room and being greeted by his subordinates.

"Sir!" Roebuck saluted to the younger boy but ironically higher rank. Yuzuru saluted him back and quickly changed his school uniform with his black army under shirt before took his armor. They also took their usual weapons.

"Let's move!" He yelled to his man after loaded his FN SCAR-H.

"Hoo-ah!" They chanted.

The five ran toward the hangar where they saw five AST wizards with M134 Minigun. They regrouped at them.

Ryouko gave a short briefing to them. "Listen up! A space quake has just happened in the downtown of Tengu City. The report said the appeared spirit is Hermit, so we don't need heaviest weapons to take her down. Our mission is to kill or capture her at all costs. Question?" She said. "Alright, let's move up!" All of them activated their jetpacks and flied toward the space quake site.

* * *

In the space quake site

When the group got near from the space quake site Yuzuru contacted the AST HQ. "Omega, this is Spear 1-1 actual. Be advice, we're 20 clicks away from the space quake, ETA 5 mikes out!"

**"Solid copy 1-1, just do what you need to do. And unit 01, you got permission to engage, out!"** Omega said.

The CSF operators broke from formation while the AST still fly forward. Ryouko and her girls saw the spirit. She has royal blue hair and wore some kind of green waterproof jacket. She also has a puppet in her hair. The AST wizards raised their Minigun. "Light it up!" Ryouko shouted and all of them fired at the spirit.

* * *

Meanwhile, minutes ago inside Franxinus

Inside the Franxinus, every crew started their work. Shido ran enter the bridge.

"You arrived." His sister and commander, Kotori said. "The space quake just happened some minutes ago. Now, the scale is smaller."

We're lucky…" Her Vice Commander Kannazuki continued. "…but she is Hermit."

"Hermit?"

"The name of the spirit. She is known as a rare spirit, and very calm." Kotori replied.

Shido shocked after saw Hermit's appearance. "I've met her before, 2 days ago. In the afternoon, at the temple."

Kannazuki checked the tablet he carried. "There was no disorder in that time."

"The AST has arrived. They're opening fire." One of the crews, Hinako said.

The AST fired their Gatling gun at the spirit. Hermit flied from the crater and avoided all of the wizards attack without attacking back.

"She's only a little girl!" Shido said.

Kotori turned to her brother. "But the fact she's still a spirit. AST didn't care how she looks like. Do you think they will spare her?"

Shido glared. "Kotori, let me help her!"

Kotori smiled. "That's my lovely brother!" She turned to her crews as Shido ran out from the bridge. "All crews! Get ready to enter the main character!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Let's get ready for the date!"

* * *

**"Yurei, Hermit entered a seven story building with numbers 10.9 in your 6 o'clock. AST unit 01 in standby." **Ryouko said in the intercom. **"Green light! I repeat! Green light!"**

"This is Yurei, acknowledge. We're Oscar Mike, out!" Yuzuru said. He turned to his man. "Listen up, Captain Kusakabe said that Hermit is hiding inside a building with numbers 10.9 in the south of our location. Don't fire unless she attack first and if she became serious try to give her some lethal action. Let's bag her pussy and give it to the HQ. On me!"

They got out from their hideout in the alley and ran in the road with Yuzuru in the front. They cautionly trained their weapons everywhere, mostly the rooftops and upper windows. "That's the building!" Yuzuru said while pointed a building in the intersection. They ran toward the alley behind the building and stopped near the door with 'Emergency Exit'. The squad lead gazed at the rooftop and saw Ryouko nodded at him. Yuzuru placed his fist on his palm and James kicked the door. They quickly entered the building.

"Spear 1-1 is on the move, stay sharp!" Ryouko warned the girls.

"Captain, why don't we destroy the building and take her out instead used the CSF?" Origami asked

Ryouko replied. "Hermit is only a weak spirit, the CSF are also the specialist at raiding a building. I heard they also took a role on Osama bin Laden's Assassination. We only wasting energy by destroying the building, the situation is completely different with the Princess."

* * *

"Commander, we got four unknown contacts breaching the Emergency door of the building!" The other crew, Kawagoe shouted.

Kotori surprised. "Bring up the video!"

A video popped up on the holographic screen in front of her. It showed five teenage boys armed with various types of weapons and wore strange bulky armor.

"Who are they? Are they're AST? Why one of them can't be detected by radar?" Kotori asked.

"I don't know, I've never led a boy when I'm in AST." Kannazuki replied. The camera later zoomed in showed an American Flag in the shoulders. The crews shocked after saw that.

"What the American do here?" Minowa said. Later the group disappeared in thin air.

"Looks like they are turning on their stealth system." Mikimoto said.

"We'll think about that later! Shido!" Kotori said.

**"What is it Kotori?"** Shido replied in the intercom.

"Listen, we got some American soldiers coming to your location, be careful!" Kotori said. Shido only nodded.

* * *

The group which had in their 'Ghost' stealth system ran up the stairs. "Mob, Niners, clear the fifth floor!"

"Yes sir!" Jake(Niners) and Mike(Mob) said in unison and search the spirit in the fifth floor.

"Bush, Film, you both in the sixth floor! I'll in the seventh floor!"

"Roger!" Lucas(Film) and James(Bush) said.

Yuzuru slowly opened the door at the seventh floor. He trained his Battle Rifle at every single corner. He quickly got to cover behind a counter of book after he saw two persons in the seventh floor. He slowly took a peek and saw Hermit stood on a fence while Shido tried to catch her. **"What the hell he is doing?" **He remembered the SOCOM General words that Shido can resolve spirits issues without lethal action.

He could hear Hermit's doll talking. "Hey, I'm amazing, Yoshino is Amazing, right?"

"Come on, don't do it." Shido said.

"Say that I'm amazing, will you?" But unfortunately, Hermit fell from the fence and landed on the top of Shido. They accidently kissed because of that.

"Sorry Shido-kun, that's my fault…" It said again while the Hermit only dusted her clothes.

"Don't worry…" Shido said. Later Yuzuru's magic detector suddenly lighted up. He stared at his TAC map and saw Tohka stood up not far from Shido's location and with furious eyes. The Lieutenant swore that he saw a dark aura came out from her.

"Shido, what just you have done?" Tohka said in very very demonic tone. "I'm really concerned about you but you're teasing another girl." She walked toward him. "WHAT IS THE MEANIG OF THIS?!" She yelled as she stomped her foot at the floor, cracking it. Yuzuru quickly trained his SCAR-H at her.

Once Tohka got near, she pointed at Hermit. "Did the 'important things' you said is meeting with this girl?!"

"Nee, Onee-chan" Hermit's doll started talking.

"My name's Tohka."

"Oh, I mean Tohka-chan. Looks like Shido-kun has bored with you, so now, he broke his promise and run to my hug."

"What did you…" He tried to interject but Tohka hold his mouth.

"Shut up, Shido!" Tohka said but Shido kept resist.

"Sorry, this is my fault because I'm so beautiful. This isn't your fault, Tohka-chan. But you can't blame Shido-kun because he chose me."

Tohka later broke in a comical cry. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I'LL NOT LET THAT! I'LL NOT LET THAT!"

"You can scream as many as you can. Come on Shido-kun, told her that you don't need her anymore!"

After it finished its sentence, Tohka pulled the doll up and screamed at it. "He need me! Shido…Shido said I can live at his house!"

Hermit or in this case Yoshino got up and desperately tried to take Yoshinon from Tohka's hand. "Give it back…please…"

**"Shido, what are you doing? Yoshino is started to enraged!"** Kotori warned Shido.

"He-hey Tohka, can you return that doll?" Shido surprised at her reaction.

"So..are you more care about her than me?" She said while held her tears.

Suddenly Yoshino summoned her angel. "ZADKIEL!" A big rabbit like creature with red eyes then came out from the floor. Yoshino jumped to the top of it and the creature froze all of the things there.

**"Dammit, she summoned her angel! Shido, leave that place!"** Kotori ordered.

Suddenly a barrage of needle ices fired toward Tohka but Shido pulled her to cover. When Tohka tried to look up someone shouted at her. "Get down."

Both Shido and Tohka stared at the source and saw a rather familiar boy around their age with a bulky green armor and a riffle in his hands.

Zadkiel retrieved Yoshinon and tried to escape. Yuzuru fired his riffle at the creature. It hit its target but the creature seems didn't get heavy wounded. "Yurei to all friendly units, Hermit has summoned her angel! I repeat! Hermit has summoned Zadkiel!" He said in the intercoms. The Spec Ops soldier gazed at Shido.

"Yuzuru!" Shido said.

Yuzuru quickly stared back at Zadkiel as it destroyed the building's wall and escaped. He ran and jumped to the windows and activated his jetpack. He saw all of the AST wizards have already fired at both Hermit and Zadkiel. Zadkiel turned around and fired snow from its mouth and disappeared. Yuzuru landed and check the situation. "Clear!" He said. He turned his gaze to the left and saw Yoshinon on the floor. He picked up as the reconstruction team came and both his squad mates and AST gathered around.

"What is it, LT?" James asked.

"This is Hermit's doll." The LT replied plainly.

"So, what we gonna do with this?" Jake asked.

"This might be useful to draw her out and-" Before Yuzuru finished his sentence a group of 10 wizards arrived and they tried to land. All of them wore purple suit with some futuristic riffles. It's not need a genius scientist to conclude that they're the wizards from the DEM, an infamous weapons manufacturer and the best spirit hunter organization in the world. "The fuck" is the only words Yuzuru could say as they landed not far from there. He gave the doll to Origami. "Don't give it to anyone except me, that's an order!" He whispered. The white haired girl only nodded in respond.

"Why the DEM are here? What the fuck they want?!" Mike said.

"Stay frosty guys…" Yuzuru calmed them.

The red haired girl whom Yuzuru assumed as the leader told her girls to scramble while she walked closer to Yuzuru. "I'm Jessica Bailey of the DEM Industries, who are you?"

"I'm Yurei, that's the only think I can tell you. The rest is classified." He replied plainly. They both get walked.

"So, you've already encountered Hermit?"

"Yeah, we were. But she's getting away."

"Meh, you AST are really useless on killing a weak spirit. I recommend you all to dissolve it and become the bitches for the boys in front line." Jessica said. Of course this made Ryouko angered.

"What did you just said?!" She yelled while walked at her. "As you know, the AST's good name's important than my whole life! I thought you should be the one who must become the bitch!"

Mikie desperately held the Captain's body. "Don't do it, Kusakabe Taichou!"

"Enough!" Yuzuru shouted. After all of them shut their mouth, he began to talk. "So, what do you want Miss Bailey?"

"It's nothing to do with you, yank." She replied while crossed her arms.

Suddenly one of the DEM wizards said. "Captain, we got nothing!"

Yuzuru got puzzled. "Got what?" Jessica turned to him.

"You must be got the doll! Give it!" She said.

"What doll?"

"Hermit has a doll and you took it! Gimme that shit!" The DEM wizard rubbed Yuzuru's pocket in his left armored pants.

"Don't you fucking touch me, you crazy ass bitch!" He said while slapped her hands. She suddenly tackled him to the ground and rubbed all pockets in his armor.

"Just gimme the fucking doll!" The other DEM wizards also tried to check the CSF wizards pocket and a fist fight happened because of it.

The Lieutenant kicked her stomach. "Fuck off! I don't have the fucking doll!"

He stood up and starred directly at the DEM Captain who glared at him. "Don't fuck around, Yurei!"

She launched her fist at his face but he ducked and hit her stomach with his knee three times. After that, he punched her very hard in the face and made her back hit the ground. She stood up and glared fiercely to Yuzuru. He also could see that she got nosebleed because of his last punch.

The CSF and DEM wizards were also finished their fight as the AST and the reconstruction team calmed both side but Mike, who's the most temperamental struggled to free from the AST grip while shouted bad languages at the DEM wizards. "I'M GONNA FUCK YOUR PUSSY, YOU DAMN BITHCES!"

"Don't do it! Polonsky-san!" Mikie yelled.

"I'll make you pay for this, asshole!" She shouted at him before wiped the bloods on her nose. She waved her hands to tell her girls to back to the base.

As they fly back to the DEM Industries base in Japan branch, Jake shouted at them. "Hey, you won't tell this to your 'papa' don't you?!" Meanwhile James showed his middle finger at them. Lucas only showed no emotion at them.

"Goddamn it!" Yuzuru cursed while the reconstruction team continued their work.

* * *

**I think this chapter is the bad chapter I've wrote because of the amounts of cursing and the violence in this chapter. Why Yuzuru can't be detected in radar, because his ECBA Mark 3 is stealth battle armor and yeah, he just beats the third strongest DEM wizard. Please gimme PM and Reviews, will ya? Criticism accepted (I don't bite!)! See ya!**


	5. Freezing Rain

**Hey guys, how are you? I think some of you must be confused on how my OCs appearance looks like. Some of their appearances are based on the Hollywood movie and FPS game but since Date A Live is an Anime, just imagine how the West Movie and FPS game characters turn into an Anime. Please note that the CSF wizards are Spec Ops, so they don't wore rank insignia and name tag in their Armor except for the American Flag (based from the Delta Force).**

**My main OC, Yuzuru has a hair style that looks like Shido except its color is Aqua rather than Navy Blue. A hair style that was a bit too mainstreams for the Anime Male MC and red eyes. His posture is looks like Shido's except Yuzuru is a bit shorter and have more muscular body.**

**I always think that James has an appearance like the usual new soldier product fresh from the boot camp contrast with his 'Drill Sergeant' like personality. I think he's looks like Josh Hartnett as Sergeant Matt Eversmann from 'Black Hawk Down' complete with his body posture and hair. He also wore a ski cap during in mission.**

**For Mike, I was thinking about his normal appearance from Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts but later I'm thinking about Jimmy Hopkins from 'Bully' except he has more matured soldier material appearance rather than a naughty boy and has wild spiky hairstyle. He wore a baseball cap with words 'Life's Beach' during combat (He said it's his lucky cap).**

**Since Lucas has the same age as Mana and Kotori, I always think that he's a Shota (Loli version of boy). Outside combat, he usually wore glasses with small rectangular lenses (but he wore it not because he's minus or plus but because his eyes are to sharp and he's too shy to show it to anyone except his squad mates).**

**At first, I was originally thinking that Tony's appearance is looks like a fearsome US military veteran a bit contrast with his age who's the same with Ryouko. But now I'm thinking that he's looks like Matt Damon as CWO Miller from 'Green Zone', a kind of experienced and the usual fresh American soldier.**

**And finally Jake. Well, nothings special about his appearance. Just think about your average side characters in Anime.**

**Maybe that's it. Have a nice read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DATE A LIVE FRANCHISE!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: FREEZING RAIN

Freezing Rain

30 April 2018, 15:19

Tengu city, Kanto Region, Japan

Yuzuru were walking down the street in the downtown of the Tengu City. The city was raining but his Raizen high school uniform didn't get wet, thanks to his umbrella. He just got a message from the CIA HQ to meet with one of the SIAA agents.

He rode a map on his hand. He later found that he's near with the meeting Area. "So this is…" He stared at a building in his right and saw a maid café. "…the place?" He checked again the map, tried to find that he's wrong, but he's not. "a Maid café? SERIOUSLY?!" He said with too much pressure on the 'Seriously' part. He stared at his surrounding and saw almost all of the people stared at him. He sighed and walked to the entrance. When he entered he saw that all of the waiters wore the Maid and Butler outfit (You don't say?!). He walked toward the bar and saw a boy around his age in a butler outfit that really looks like Riki Ooyama, the SIAA agent he want to meet.

As the lieutenant sat on the chair, the butler greeted him. "Good afternoon master, may I help you?"

Yuzuru cleared her throat before replied. "I need a Beer Wine."

The butler nodded. "Wait a minute please." He said before walked back to the kitchen. Some minutes later the butler went back to Yuzuru, dressed in a similar uniform like him with an umbrella in his hand and a small bag. "Follow me."

* * *

Later, they both sat on stairs in an alley. The butler opened his bag revealing papers and gave it to Yuzuru. "I'm Chief Warrant Officer Riki Ooyama with the Supernatural Intelligence Assessment Alliance. I was the former AST and PSIA operator. I bet you have already known about my profile, right Lieutenant Eversmann?"

Yuzuru nodded. "Yes Chief Ooyama, you got the point." He stared back at the papers. "So, what do we got?" He saw some Hermit's photos in the papers.

"Nothing solid, that's the photos I took when I'm encountered Hermit yesterday and sometimes ago." Yuzuru read some of the text in the papers. "And also her information, power, and weakness."

Yuzuru gazed at one of the photos of his units fighting the DEM wizards. "You also took this shit?"

Riki chuckled. "Yeah, I also took that one because it's kinda interesting. This is the first time I saw a dude beat one of the strongest DEM bitches to a shit. I almost laughing frantically after I saw the bloody nose of hers."

"That Bailey bitch kept force me to give her Hermit's doll but I resisted and finally give her a punch." Yuzuru explained. Just before the disguised butler asked him, he already knew the answer. "And don't worry about the doll, that thing is on someone's hands I trust."

The young lieutenant read the papers from page to page and found a page where he saw a picture of Shido hugged a naked Tohka near a railing on the cliff. "What about this photo?"

The chief rubbed his cheek. "I took it days ago. I think that Itsuka dude can seal a spirit power by kissing her. Well, it's only a hypothesis, but please kept this a secret for anyone except the SIAA and CSF leaders. The other might want to take him to Area 51 and tore him apart."

The Spec Ops soldier finally stared at the agent. "Do you have any information about 'Catfish', Chief?"

Riki cleared his throat. "No, I don't have anything about him but, why do you ask?"

Yuzuru's face turned serious. "I have an unfinished business with him. Tell me where he's right now."

Riki rubbed his hair before answered. "Jeezzz…He can be anywhere you know but if he's in Japan, he'll be at the DEM Japan's branch main building. By the way, what's your 'unfinished businesses' with him? Does he's that precious to you?"

Yuzuru began to tell his past story. "Nah, that Brit has no price for me. He's just an arrogant man, a mad-dog to be exact. A year ago in Rio de Janiero, I almost kick his ass until that damn Ellen sliced her fucking blade towards me and almost kill me." He sighed before continued. "But at least I could injure her and got some experience in fighting the best wizard in history."

Suddenly the space quake alarm went off. Both the boys stood up and stared toward the rainy sky before to each other. "Chief, I'll go now and thanks for the information." Yuzuru said before ran away.

"Don't mention it, Lieutenant." Riki replied with a salute.

* * *

Later, the AST unit 01 and the CSF Spear 1-1 Actual once again fight the Hermit. The AST wizards kept chasing and firing at Hermit without any resistance from her. When Yoshino flying in low altitude in the alley, she saw two wizards floating and pointed their riffles at her.

"Light it up!" Yuzuru shouted. Both he and Mike rained the spirit with their Enhanced NATO 5,56 mm caliber. The spirit turned around and hit the ground. "Hit!" Yuzuru turned to James. "Bush gimme a handcuff!"

"It's not needed, just finish her!" Ryouko said before James threw a handcuff and her Minigun began to spinning. When the black haired wizard opened fire, a smoke screen appeared. "Does it hit?"

Yuzuru remembered that Hermit has a strong power but she didn't dare to use it. After the smoke screen disappeared all of the wizards saw a very giant rabbit.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck is that?!" Mike shouted.

"That's her Angel!" Lucas replied.

Two of the AST wizards got scared and boldly open fire at the rabbit. Yuzuru barked at them. "Cease fire! Cease fire dammit!" But the wizards disobeyed his order and kept firing. Finally the Rabbit fired its laser and froze the wizard's territory. "Shit! We got two wizards down!" The rabbit ran away after it froze them. The lieutenant turned to Mike and Jake. "Mob, Niners, check the downed wizards! The rest of you follow me!"

"Hoo-ah!"

* * *

Yoshino heard Shido's voice called her name. She turned towards him. "Sh..Shido-san…"

"Yoshino, I got this for-" Before Shido finished his words someone fired a laser towards Zadkiel. It was not other than Origami. Another wizard engaged Yoshino in close quarter combat.

Later one of the wizards shouted at him. "Hey kid, get out from here! It's too dangerous!"

* * *

Yuzuru shouted at all of the wizards. "Listen up, here's the plan! I want you to take position on the top of the building to fire the energy net towards that rabbit! After that, hit it with everything we got! Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright, let's do it!" They began to work. From the SIAA agent, Yuzuru learn that Hermit can be temporally penetrated by using energy net. The wizards went to their position and fired their energy net to trap the Hermit. "Tobiichi! You're up!"

Origami nodded and deployed her light saber. She charged towards Zadkiel but the rabbit free itself from the net and fired a snow beam toward Origami forcing her to evade.

"Dammit, get out from here! Get out!" Ryouko shouted and everyone flied toward another location. After they landed the AST Captain started talked. "With this Snowstorm, it can detect our magic power from our body armor and increased that Angel's defense."

"But if we deactivated this armor, we'll being hit by thousands if not millions snow needles that far more hurt than the 50 BMG cal." Jake said.

"The first thing I know to take down spirits with the same nature like Hermit is by surround her and hit her with everything we got and some of you charged at her but…forget about that, it's out from option." James said before turned to the wizards behind him. "Anyone get a better idea?"

Yuzuru turned his gaze towards Origami. "Tobiichi, do you still have the doll?"

Origami shook her head. "After I took a bath this afternoon, the doll that I kept on the clipboard disappeared. I think Shido took it."

"Kuso!" Yuzuru cursed. But after he heard the word 'Shido', he began to relax. **"Well, if Shido got the doll, he could use it to attach the Hermit and seal her power like what he done to Princess. Thanks buddy, I owe you a sushi."** He continued his thought after knowing that Shido couldn't enter the Spirit's shields with just his own body. Yuzuru turned to the rest of the squad. "Anybody saw a boy with blue navy hair around this area?"

Ryouko nodded. "Yes lieutenant, I saw him on the rooftop over there…" She pointed at the rooftop where she found a boy standing there. "…but what happened about him?"

"Alright, I think I'll go get him the rest of-FUCK!" He rolled to the right to evade a laser attack. He saw at the source and saw a purple haired girl with a broad sword and purple astral dress.

"Yatogami Tohka!" Origami said and charged at the girl with her light saber. Tohka managed to block all of her attack. Then, both of them floated in the air.

"I'll not let you stop Shido now!" The 'spirit' shouted. Ryouko ordered all of her girls to engage the Princess but the boys still on the ground and waited for their leader order.

"LT, what about Hermit?" James asked while reloading his Mk 48.

Yuzuru reloaded his SCAR-H by using the 'Tap and Slap' style. "Just forget about her, I know someone who will take care of her." He cracked the bones in his fingers and unslung his Battle Rifle. "Let's join the girls in the party!" All of the American wizards flied towards the Princess and AST.

Some minutes later, the cloudy sky turned to bright blue like nothing happened before, plus there was a beautiful rainbow appeared. All of the wizards stopped chasing the Princess and stared at their GPS and saw that Hermit's magic has been disappeared. "What happened? Why does Hermit's magic disappear?" One of the wizards asked.

"Oh that? I don't know…" Yuzuru lied. He contacted the HQ. "Omega, this is Yurei! What's the status on Hermit?"

"All units, this is Omega. Hermit's threat has been eliminated! Mission completes! RTB!" Omega answered.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Tap and Slap: A well known reloading style by tapping the mag to the helmet and enter or slap the mag into the cartridge.**

**RTB: Return to base.**

**PSIA: Public Security Intelligence Agency, CIA counterpart of Japan (This isn't a fictional organization).**

**Enie Minie Money Moe! Chapter five has been finished!...*Ahem*…I cut some of the scenes because it's already in the Anime. I think you must be know who's Catfish but if you still don't know, JUST KILL YOURSELF!...*Ahem*… I mean, you'll know it later. And about the pairings, I think I'll pair Yuzuru with one of the Date A Live Cannon (Hints: She's not one of 'Shido's Spirit Collection' and she's a wizard).**

**Yuzuru: "Readers, this is Spear 1-1 Actual! Relay from the author that he wanted some PMs and Reviews or he'll go crazy, over?"**

**Alright, that's enough dude. CHEERS!**


End file.
